Wendip oneshots
by Attack on Gravity
Summary: A bunch of oneshots and Wendip fluff ratings may change. And by the way please no flames. And if I forget to space a chapter it was because it was late at night. By the way all flames are used to burn my homework.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this will be a series of oneshots maybe two or even three shots for Wendip. To be clear some will take place after the story Blazing stars in The night but that won't happen often and I'll tell you when they do but if I will tell you. Alright enjoy!**

It was another day in Gravity falls when Dipper Pines happened to be just sitting around reading on a bench when a few bullies came over and started to tease Dipper and then stole the hat Wendy gave him and trashed the book he was reading. If they hadn't tooken the book he wouldn't have cared but Wendy's hat was a different story. "Give it back!" Dipper yelled as he tried to jump up and grab the hat. "In your dreams!" The bullies laughed. Dipper kept trying to snatch the hat from them before they could do anything to it but he never succeeded in grabbing it. "Your never going to get it back!" They laughed. "Give him the hat." A voice growled from behind them. "Why should I?" The bully laughed. "Because you never mess with a me." Wendy growled. Then she punched the bully and retrieved the hat and gave it back to Dipper and then she growled at the other bullies and they ran off. "Thanks Wendy." Dipper replied gratefully. "No problem are you ok?" Wendy asked. "Yeah." Dipper replied moving to pick up whatever was left of his book. "Hey after we clean this up we go and get some pizza and a bunch of other food and watch a bunch horrible movies!" Wendy suggested cheerfully. "Yes!" Dipper said happily. "Or even better let's watch a bunch of peoples memories!" Wendy suggested excitedly. "That's even better!" Dipper said excitedly. "Then let's go!" Wendy said and with that they ran off to get the memory tubes. Hours later both were laughing so hard they thought they would pass out. Another few hours later both had dozed off exhausted.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed that chapter I know its not long but still just small cute fluff. Mando out!🔥**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of Mabel's wedding and both Dipper and Wendy needed dates. "Hey Wen Wen! I'm so happy you could make it!" Mabel said joyfully rushing over to her sister figure. "Same!" Wendy said. "Hey where's your fiancé?" Wendy asked curiously. "I don't know." Mabel admitted. "Why?" Mabel asked curiously. "Let's just say me and him have to have a little talk about hurting my friends. "Ok!" Mabel replied back happily. After Wendy had scared Bill half to death she went to look for Dipper. Eventually she ran into him standing by the buffet. "Hey what you up to?" Wendy asked curiously. "Trying to figure out how to appear threatening to Bill when I tell him he better be good to my sister." Dipper said. "Oh don't worry I already did that!" Wendy said pointing to a Bill sitting on the ground rocking back and forth. "Wow!" I think your the first person to ever scare a Demon!" Dipper said laughing. "So who are you here with?" Wendy asked. "No one." Dipper admitted. "What about you were's your boyfriend?" Dipper asked. "Oh we broke up." Wendy said. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." Dipper said looking guilty for bringing it up. "No its fine he was a jerk anyways he tried to run over my brother one time on purpose!" Wendy said furiously. "Why?!" Dipper asked shocked. "I don't know he's a big jerk." Wendy said. "I met him once he threatened to beat me up just because I was talking with you!" Dipper said. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Wendy asked shocked. "Well he had just had a beer so I thought he was a little out of it." Dipper said shrugging. "Your so nice! You know that right?!" Wendy said smiling. "I don't know." Dipper said turning slightly red. Suddenly the DJ Mabel had hired announced that it was time for the slow dance. Mabel and Bill had made it so it would be anything but ordinary. "Do you wanna go hide out on the roof until the slow dance is over so we don't look like total losers?" Wendy asked laughing. "You know it!" Dipper said laughing. And with that they went up to the roof were Wendy and Dipper would hang out sometimes. Wow look at all the star's!" Wendy said awe. "Yeah and Bill didn't even have to threaten anyone!" Dipper said laughing. "Do I want to know?" Wendy asked laughing. "Probably not!" Dipper laughed. "Do you think Mabel is wondering were we are?" Wendy asked. "If she it's probably only to try and attack us with glitter or try and get us together." Dipper said with a shrug. "Well you know we'd be pretty awesome as a couple." Wendy said without realizing what she had said until it was to late. "Oh well then may I have this Dance?" Dipper asked slightly red and slightly smiling. "Sure." Wendy said just as red. And then they danced and danced only to the sound of cricket's and birds and the music you could slightly hear from inside. Little did they know a certain brunette and Demon were watching from the entrance to the rooftop. Both laughed and talked as they danced. Eventually they went back inside to see that the party was almost over. "Wow either Mabel scared away all the guests with the random glitter attacks she does or we were outside for a long time." Dipper said. "Both are equally possible." Wendy said laughing. "Probably the first one." Dipper said shrugging. "No actually it was the second one!" Mabel said dropping down from a beam while throwing glitter at the shocked couple. "You know you guys are really great dancers and if you don't believe me I got everything thing in camera! Well actually Bill did I was off making the world a glittery place and that includes animals and humans!" Mabel said her dress covered with glitter. "Hey Dipper you wanna go help me scar Bill for life?" Wendy said cracking her knuckles. "Sure." Dipper said with a wicked smile. "You guys have fun just don't scare him to much!" Mabel called cheerfully. "No promises!" They called running off. "I'm such a good matchmaker!" Mabel said smiling. After they has scared Bill Dipper asked Wendy to be his girlfriend on the roof.


	3. Chapter 3

"It was the twins first day back at Gravity falls and both were super excited to see everyone again. "I hope Ford and Stan have found more Paranormal stuff!" Dipper said excitedly. "I hope that I'll have a successful summer romance this year!" Mabel said hopefully. "Really Mabel your going to start that again?" Dipper said sighing. "Yup and no one can stop me!" Mabel had said stubbornly and cheerfully. "Whoa Dipper you've gotten tall!" A voice said. "Wendy!" Both twins yelled and ran to hug there friend. "Wow Dipper your taller than Mabel now!" Wendy said laughing remembering when

Dipper had complained about shorter. "Now I'm the alpha twin!" Dipper said grinning. "Oh I wouldn't say that!" Mabel said jumping on Dipper causing them to start play fighting or that's what Stan called it so Wendy decided to pull them apart because they had learned from Stan who had lived on the streets. "Hey do you guys wanna go on a mystery hunt?"

Dipper asked hopefully. "I actually am going into town to look for a date." Mabel said. "I'll go." Wendy volunteered. "Great!" Dipper said excitedly. While on their mystery hunt they decided to take a break and head to town for some lunch since it was close by. When in town they saw Mabel talking to a boy and heard Mabel talking about some love fest that Gravity falls was throwing. "I don't like the looks of this guy do you want to help me spy on him and Mabel?" Dipper asked. "Sure but looks like were going to have

to go to that festival thing." Wendy said grabbing a poster from a nearby pole. "And find dates." Dipper said pointing to the requirements. "Well would you be my 'date'?" Wendy asked using quotation mark when she used the word date while laughing. "Sure!" Dipper replied laughing with her. "Ok were gonna have to find costumes to! Look!" Wendy said pointing to the poster. "Ok so what are we going to be?" Dipper asked. "What about something like a fairytale so Mabel doesn't suspect its us!" Wendy said. "Cool. From what fairytale?" Dipper asked curiously. "One I wrote when I was little. Mabel hasn't seen it so were good." Wendy said. "Cool just show me the book and we can make costumes." Dipper said excitedly. "Actually I could use my old prom dress I think it still fits." Wendy said. "And me?" Dipper said looking at her with his chocolate brown eyes. "I have a

costume for you don't worry I think we have some old suits that my brothers used." Wendy said. "Will they fit me?" Dipper asked although he was 17 and gotten stronger and gotten some muscle he still looked nothing like Wendy's brothers at the moment who looked like there dad. "It'll be fine I learned how to fix stuff like clothes from my mom when she died." Wendy said. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know about your Mom." Dipper said. "Yeah she was killed in a murder attempt when she was protecting me and my brother's she was the one who bought us enough time to go get the cops." Wendy said her eyes saddening. "What about your dad?" Dipper asked knowing that as harsh as he may seem he cared about his family. "He was out hunting we were running low on food and didn't have allot of money so yeah." Wendy said remembering the memories with a shiver. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought that up." Dipper said. "Its fine I haven't talked to anyone else but the dog we had he had been picked out by my mom and a few months later he died." Wendy said her eyes starting to tear up. "What was his name?" Dipper asked. "Dipper." Wendy said.

"Why'd you call him Dipper?" Dipper asked curious. "My Mom's favorite constellation was the big Dipper and she bought him on the night she saw the constellation so she felt like it was meant to be." Wendy said. "That's really cool." Dipper admitted. "Yeah now let's get those outfits!" Wendy said and then without warning jumped on Dipper's back. "Hey!" Dipper said laughing. "If your still standing up and can walk then I'm getting a ride!" Wendy said laughing. "I'm not getting out of this am I?" Dipper said. "Nope!" Wendy said ruffling Dipper's hair. Once they had gotten their

costumes they went home to get ready and Dipper had already prepared a lie incase Mabel saw him in his costume at home he would lie that he and Pacifica were going since both were friends and Dipper and Wendy had let her in on their plan. About an hour later Dipper called Wendy and asked if she was ready. She said yes and with that Dipper went to her house as fast as possible. When he got their Wendy was sitting on the couch watching TV. "I'm here..." Dipper said and then stopped at the sight of Wendy in the beautiful dress. "Do you like it?" Wendy asked. "You look amazing!" Dipper said. "Thanks." Wendy said her mask hiding her blush. "Here's a mask to cover your face so it will be harder to recognize you." Wendy said handing him a mask. "Thanks." Dipper said placing the mask on. "How much money do we need?" Dipper asked. "I checked its free." Wendy said. "Cool." Dipper said. When they got to the festival the two started looking for

Mabel and her date. "Anyone who wishes to register for cutest couple of the Gravity falls please report to the town hall. "I bet Mabel will be there let's go!" Dipper said and Wendy nodded her head in agreement. "There she is!" Wendy said pointing to her. "And him." Dipper said looking at Mabel's date. "Your right he does look creepy." Wendy admitted. "He looks like a ghost almost." Dipper said shuddering. "If he is then I am not doing the Lamby dance!" Dipper declared. "I don't think it would work anyways." Wendy laughed. "We need one more entry for the contest to happen!" The loud speaker said. "You wanna enter just for the heck of it?" Wendy asked. "Sure." Dipper said. "We need fake names though." Dipper said. "What

about Amanda for me and what do you want to be called?" Wendy said. "I would say Tyrone but that might be to obvious so I guess I'll go with Chris." Dipper said shrugging. "Ok let's go." Wendy said. After they entered the contest. They started following Mabel. They heard her talking to her date enthusiastically. "So what's your name?!" Mabel asked cheerfully. "Of course she doesn't know his name." Dipper sighed. "Charlie." He said. "Hey I just noticed that he looks like the supposed spirit from that game that people say is all that." Dipper said. "Actually he does." Wendy said. "I got an idea! What if we played the game and see if it effected him at all." Dipper suggested. "Do you have paper and pencils?" Wendy asked. "Of course!" Dipper said. When they spun the spinner they heard Mabel's date say yes as the spinner landed on yes. "Ok let's go we have a ghost to banish!"

Dipper declared. "What level?" Wendy asked. "Probably eight or nine." Dipper replied. "So dangerous." Wendy asked and stated. "Yup." Dipper said. "Ok so what do we do?" Wendy asked. "First make sure were absolutely right then figure out what he wants." Dipper said. "Ok so how do we prove him a ghost?" Wendy asked. "Get a picture of him ghost don't show up in pictures maybe paintings but not digital pictures." Dipper explained. "Ok let's take some pictures we'll split up and get pictures of them." Wendy said. "We can't Blubs and Durland will put anyone who leaves their dates side in the jail of "love"." Dipper sighed. "Oh." Wendy

said. "They only let you separate from your date for the bathroom and you have a limit of five minutes so you won't be separate for to long." Dipper said with another sigh. "Yikes!" Wendy said. "Yeah." Dipper said. "Ok we can be pretending to take a picture together." Wendy suggested. "Ok let's do it!" Dipper said enthusiastically. "Were right!" Wendy said pointing to the picture. "All entries for the cutest couple contest report back to town hall for the the judging!" The voice on the loud speaker said. "Let's go!" Wendy said grabbing Dipper by the hand dragging him to the town hall.

 **I've decided to make this a two shot so until next time! Mando out! 🔥**


	4. Chapter 4

Once the two got their they were told by the judges to line up and do a really cute couple pose. "Ok so what should we do?" Dipper asked. "I know!" Wendy said excitedly. Then she picked up Dipper. "In my book the girl saves the boy!" Wendy giggled. "I think I've read the book before." Dipper said smiling. "Did you like it?" Wendy asked. "Yup and I can't wait

for the sequel." Dipper said smiling. After the the voting was over the contestants were told that at the end of the festival they would announce the winner. "So how do we get rid of Charlie?" Wendy asked. "Hold on I have to check my journal." Dipper said flipping through the pages. "First we get Mabel away from him then we ask what he wants then if he agrees to peacefully leave then all's we have to do is make Mabel happy again." Dipper said. "I feel like the last part will be hardest." Wendy said. "No kidding." Dipper said. "Oh look its that really cute couple from the contest let's go talk to them!" Mabel said grabbing Charlie's hand excitedly. "Come on we can't let her talk to us we have to move!" Dipper said grabbing

Wendy's hand leading the two away quickly. "Hey wait up..." Mabel drifted off as Dipper and Wendy ran. "Wonder what's wrong with them?" Mabel asked. "I'm sure it's nothing." Charlie said. "Ok! Oh I have an idea let's go talk to the mysterious Charlie Charlie and ask him about our relationship!" Mabel said as Charlie reluctantly followed. Wendy and Dipper were

watching from the roof hiding under decorations. "Ok nows our chance let's go!" Dipper said moving to get down. Once Dipper was down he said "Ok your turn!" "Only if you catch me!" Wendy said jumping off the roof

before Dipper could protest shockingly he caught Wendy. "I did it I caught you!" Dipper said joyfully. "Knew you could do it!" Wendy said. "Ok let's go!" Dipper said then the two ran off. Eventually the two found a way to get Mabel away from her date without her getting in trouble. "So when the dance begins there's gonna be a part were we switch partners only for a few seconds when we do you drag charlie away and I get Mabel just in case you need help. "Whatever helps ya sleep at night." Wendy said

shrugging. "Alright then let's go!" Dipper said. As the dance started the two waited for the right moment were they would switch partner's. When it came another boy went and jumped over to were Wendy was and Wendy had no choice but to dance with him. Therefore angering Dipper causing a break I'm the dance as he quickly slipped past people dancing. And as the music cued for the dancers to go back to their dancers to go back to their dance partner's the boy refused to leave then Wendy decided to pull the old you don't wanna mess with my boyfriend card and when that didn't

work she yelled for Dipper just to make a scene. "Chris!" She yelled using more high pitch voice so that Mabel wouldn't be as likely to recognize her voice and Dipper's fake name. "Coming!"Dipper said trying his best to disguise his voice. "This boy won't leave!" Wendy yelled. "Don't worry I'm coming. Leave my girlfriend alone!" Dipped yelled at the boy. "And what are you gonna do if I don't?" The boy challenged. "Make you wish you were never born!" Dipper said rolling up his sleeves. "Wait no fighting! Unless if its in the arena!" Sheriff Blubs boomed. "Ok." Dipper said. "I got a deal for ya! If I win the fight I get your girlfriend and if you win then I don't." The boy said smirking. "No deal." Dipper said not wanting to put his and Wendy's friendship on the line plus if someone made that deal involving him he'd be mad and if he would be mad then so would Wendy. "Now back off before I send you to your grave!" Dipper growled. "Ha as if you.." Before he could

finish his sentence Dipper punched him in the face and hard. "We'll take him from here." Sheriff Blubs said taking the boy away. "Whoa dude you've gotten strong!" Wendy said chuckling. "Thanks." Dipper said smiling. "Now we have a ghost to take care of!" He added smiling. "Wow I never noticed how cute his smile is." Wendy thought as they walked off together. "Oh look their holding another dance!" Wendy said pointing to another dancing area. "You wanna go to it?" "I mean I'm sure Mabel will be their." Wendy quickly added on. "Ok." Dipped chuckled. Then with that the two were on the dance floor. "I see them!" Dipper said pointing to Mabel and Charlie. "Ok here's some holy water Wendy splash it on him and he should be taken care of!" Dipper said handing her the bottle. "Ok." Wendy said and then

gracefully danced over to the two. Then once she was within the right distance she splashed it on him. "Hey what was that for?!" Charlie asked angrily looking at his now wet costume. "Uhhh... Bye!" Wendy said picking up her skirts and running. Then she fell straight into Dipper's arm's face to face with him. "We were wrong weren't we?" Dipper said. "Yup now time to run!" Wendy said. "Ok!" Dipper said and without realizing it he was also

carring Wendy. Finally the two escaped to the shack and climbed up on the roof. "So how long do you think we'll be here?" Wendy asked sighing. "No idea." Dipper sighed. "Yikes I didn't realize how cold it was!" Wendy exclaimed. "Here you want my jacket?" Dipper said offering her the coat.

"Thanks you know your such a dork." Wendy giggled. "I know and since when do you giggle?" Dipper replied and asked. "See ya!" Wendy yelled moving to run to the ladder since she couldn't swing down the tree in a dress. "Oh no you don't!" Dipper said jumping in front of Wendy. "Ok if you tell me why I'll tell you something about me." Dipper reasoned. "Deal." Wendy said. "Ok you go first." Dipper said. "What if you break the deal?" Wendy said. "Fine we'll write it down and exchange it at the same time." Dipper reasoned. "Ok." Wendy said and Dipper handed her paper and a pen. The two wrote it down and exchanged papers. "You and Mabel were

actually supposed to be part of three but your other one died!" Wendy said reading the paper shocked. "Yeah don't tell Mabel only my parents told me their worried Mabel wouldn't be able to handle it." Dipper explained. "Oh." Wendy said clearly still shocked. "And you were giggling because you like me..." Dipper read as he opened the paper but then became shocked. "Yeah." Wendy nervously said. "Since when?" Dipper asked. "I don't know since Bill tried to take over." Wendy admitted. "Well I've kept liking you ever since that day here on the roof." Dipper said softly. "Dipper! Wendy!" They heard a voice yelling. "I know your on the roof!" Mabel screamed. "What

are we gonna do?" Wendy asked. "We let her come for us and once she's inside I'll jump down form the pine tree and then you can jump and I'll catch you." Dipper said. "Right now that seems like our best option!" Wendy laughed weakly. "Ok be ready!" Dipper whispered. "Ok." Wendy whispered back. "I'm coming up!" Mabel yelled. "Ready?" Dipper asked quickly. "Yup!" Wendy replied quickly back. Dipper then slid down the pine tree and then Wendy jumped down and Dipper caught her. "Now let's run!" Wendy said. "Were?" Dipper asked. "To my tree house." Wendy whispered back. "Follow me." She said speeding up. "That way!" Wendy said and they jumped over a log. Then Wendy stopped and started pulling a log back. "What are you doing?" Dipper whispered. "You'll see." Wendy said and then she pulled it back enough to show a ladder. "In!" Wendy whispered quickly. "Ok." Dipper said jumping in. Then Wendy jumped in and grabbed a branch that allowed her to pull the log back over the hole. "Move!" Wendy

whispered motioning for Dipper to walk down the tunnel. "I'll explain everything once we've gotten deeper in." Wendy said. "Ok." Dipper said. "Up ahead I see it!" Wendy whispered to Dipper. "Ok so which do you think we'll be safer underground bunker or treehouse?" Wendy asked. "Is the tree house well hidden?" Dipper questioned. "Yeah." Wendy said. "Ok treehouse it is!" Dipper said. "We still can't be to loud then." Wendy reminded him. "I know." And with that the two climbed the ladder to the tree house. "Do you see her?" Dipper asked looking around. "Down!" Wendy whispered yanking Dipper to the ground. "We have to leave now!" Wendy whispered once they were in the bunker. "Why?" Dipper asked. "Charlie is a ghost and

possessed Mabel!" Wendy informed Dipper urgently. "Ok well we have to save Mabel and get rid of Charlie. When Bill possessed me Mabel basically knocked him out of my body. Maybe the same will work for Charlie." Dipper said. "Its worth a try." Wendy said. "Hold on I have to go to the bathroom to change." Wendy said grabbing a plaid shirt and some pants. "Ok." Dipper said. "Oh and here's a dude's shirt and pants figured you might want something more comfortable." Wendy said tossing him the clothes. "Uh why do you have these?" Dipper asked cautiously worried he might offend her. "Sometimes I wear guy clothes in the winter cause its warmer and these were down here for warmth." Wendy explained. "Ok." Dipper said. Wendy went to the bathroom and had changed within five minutes. "Ok you can have it now." Wendy said walking out holding the

dress. "Ok thanks." Dipper said and went inside of the room and changed quickly as well. "Wow dude you should start wearing plaid you look awesome!" Wendy said smiling. "Thanks." Dipper blushed. "Dork." Wendy laughed. "Ok let's go." Wendy said grabbing some ghost hunting stuff she had put down their after her experience's with ghosts she always had it on hand. "Ok we don't want to hurt Mabel if we don't have to." Dipper told Wendy. "Ok but we should exit through the trees that way the ghost doesn't see the tunnel." Wendy said. "Ok." Dipper said walking towards the ladder. When they had reached a point we're they could jump safely they then quickly reviewed the plan. "Ready?" Dipper asked. "Yup." Wendy said then they leaped down. "Charlie!" Dipper yelled. "You called the ghost asked running over and talking in a singsong voice in Mabel's body. "What do you want with my sister or me and my friend?" Dipper demanded. "That horrid homely excuse for a girl messed up my suit!" The ghost said snottily which was set Dipper off. "Why you son of gun! I will beat your bratty little but to the ground then make sure exorcism is nice slow and painful cause no one ever talks about Wendy like that!" Dipper yelled so angry that Wendy could've sworn his eyes showed a slight bluish glow for a second. "Now get of my sister's body!" Dipper yelled and starting chanting exorcism spell that he had memorized from one of the journals and suddenly a red flash shot through the air and a scream and then the ghost was gone. "Mabel! Are you ok? Do you feel any pain anywhere did he injure you?" Dipper

asked worriedly. "Yeah I'm fine I feel a little sore probably from were Charlie caused my body to fall on a log." Mabel said rubbing her back. "That son of a.." Bit Mabel cut Dipper off saying "Chill he's gone and at least it wasn't Bill." Mabel said laughing at the last part. "That was a painful week." Dipper said shivering. "Yeah I remember how Wendy stayed with Dipper that whole week and wouldn't leave his side!" Mabel added on cheerfully (she recovered quickly most of the time). "Oh yeah I remember that week was the week of some comet passing through here and Dipper couldn't really move that much without whining out of pain so Wendy carried him up to the roof which was sooo sweet." Mabel gushed. "It wasn't hard carrying him he was light like a feather!" Wendy laughed. "Hey and

remember the movies we used to watch?" Dipper asked. "How could I forget?" Dipper laughed. "Hey we should watch one!" Wendy suggested happily. "I'm in!" Dipper said. "Hey will it be an all nighter I want to know cause I wanna have a sleep over." Mabel asked and said. "Yeah." The two said. "Alright have fun well then I'm inviting my BFF'S!" Mabel yelled grabbing her phone. "Hey ya know I never got to finish that dance with you." Wendy said smirking. "Ok we'll finish it." Dipper said smiling lightly. Then the two started dancing and then they were interrupted by Candy and Grenda. "Who's ready to party!" Grenda boomed. "Me!"Mabel and Candy screamed. Wendy and Dipper didn't reply they both were recovering from were Grenda had knocked them in the stomachs onto the couch on accident.

"Everything hurts." Dipper groaned. "Same." Wendy said. "See you guys are perfect for each other!" Mabel said joyfully. "Oh I bet we could right a book on their relationship and then sell it!" Grenda boomed. "I think we could!" Mabel said. "Who said me and Dipper want a book written?" Wendy asked. "Oh so were dating now?" Dipper asked as if shocked but was smiling. "Now we are dork." Wendy replied laughing.

 **I decided that was a good note to end it at. My next oneshot will probably be a song oneshot warning slight cussing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**"** Oh my gosh I can't wait to go back to Gravity falls!" An excited Mabel squealed. "I can't wait to go mystery hunting again!" Dipper said excitedly. "And see Wendy and Soos?" "Mabel added on. "Wait Mabel watch out!" Dipper yelled as the two almost hit a long flamed hair girl. Mabel stopped the car with a jolt. "Oh my gosh our you ok?!" Dipper yelled running a up to the girl with a first aid kit. "Yeah could you tell Mabel to drive a little slower please?" The girl asked. "Wait how do you know my sisters name?... Wait is that you Wendy?!" Dipper asked. "Missed you to!" Wendy said slapping him on the back. "Ow!" Dipper said rubbing his back. "Dork" Wendy said laughing. "Well can I get a ride?" Wendy asked. "Sure why not." Dipper said opening the car door mockingly. "Hey Dipper guess what?!" Mabel asked. "What?" Dipper asked and then Mabel pushed him the back with Wendy. "What you do that for?!" Dipper asked. "Reasons." Mabel said smirking as she got into the car. "Well in the mean time you wanna figure out what horrible movie's to watch?" Wendy asked. "You know it!" Dipper said. "Let's watch them at the mystery shack. Tonight's father son "bonding night" and trust me that itself is a real horror Movie!" Wendy said shivering. "How long does it last?" Dipper asked. "It could be from an hour to a whole night and day." Wendy said. "Oh." Dipper said in shock. "So can I stay with you guys for the night or something?" Wendy asked. "Sleepover!" Mabel hollered. "Help me." Wendy mouthed to Dipper . The one time she had went to one of Mabel's sleepover she had been picking glitter out of her hair for a month and since then refused to get near glitter. "Don't worry." He mouthed back. "You know what I think I'm just gonna walk now!" Wendy said who was without realizing hugging Dipper because Mabel's driving was even worse then Stan after he had been given Mabel juice or on a regular day in general. "I think I'll walk to!" Dipper said. "Ok!" Mabel said and then pulled over by a small creek. "Have fun walking!" Mabel said then with a crazy swing she pulled back out onto the road causing Dipper to end up pushing Wendy out of the way from Mabel's car and both tumbled into the creek. "Well we almost died." Dipper commented. "No kidding!" Wendy laughed. "So you wanna start walking to the shack?" "Dipper asked still in the creek. "Yeah I'll buy you some clothes or something since the ones you have on right now are wet." Dipper said gesturing to her soaking clothes that were starting to stick to her. "Its fine you don't have to." Wendy said shrugging. "You sure?" Dipper asked. "Yeah." Wendy said calmly. "Hey were you guys last year?" Wendy asked. "I was busy with college finals and Mabel was busy with an art project for college. Sorry we didn't call you or anything but we were really busy." Dipper explained and apologized. "Its fine I get it." Wendy replied. "Come on I'm buying you new clothes your shaking and if bonding night for your brothers and dad is as bad as you say then you probably don't want to go their right now." Dipper reasoned. "Alright fine." Wendy gave in. "When they arrived in town Wendy pointed out a small shop and the two went into it. "This is the dime store." Dipper said. "You got that city boy!" Wendy laughed. "Hey!" Dipper said. "Just joking your probably tougher than any lumberjack I've ever met." Wendy said smiling at him. "Thanks." Dipper blushed. "Dork." Wendy laughed. "Alright I guess I'm gonna go find something now! See ya in a few!" Wendy said and then went to the clothes section. A few minutes later she came out with a pair of jeans and a galaxy colored top. "I couldn't really find anything else." She said quickly. "I'm sure you'll look fine." Dipper reassured. "I don't know." Wendy said unsure. "Go try it on." Dipper suggested. "Ok." Then she went towards the dressing rooms. "It all fits!" Wendy shouted through the door. "Ok well change back I'll pay for it then you can change back into it!" Dipper shouted back through the door. "Ok!" Wendy replied. Then she came out and then Dipper payed for it then Wendy went back and changed. "It looks horrible doesn't it?" Wendy asked. "You look fine." Dipper said reassuring her. "Alright let's go then." Wendy said with her wet clothes in a bag. "Wait what about you?" Wendy asked. "I'm fine." Dipper said firmly. "Liar." Wendy said. "Let's go." Dipper said with a little panic in his voice. "What is it?" Wendy asked. "Robbie." Dipper said. "Alright your right let's get out of here now!" Wendy said suddenly yanking Dipper out of the store quickly walking as fast as possible. They made it out of town without Robbie noticing them and arrived at the shack fifteen minutes later. "Dipper! Wendy! Oh my gosh you guys are ok!" Mabel said looking relieved. "You could've asked if we were ok when we were almost RAN OVER! Dipper said with a slight smile on his face showing he wasn't actually that mad at her. "No it's not my amazing driving skills and your inability to watch for cars." Mabel said. "A potentially dangerous prisoner broke out of prison! And is on the loose!" Mabel said scared looking. "I need to call my dad I need to tell him that I definitely am staying the night and he and my brothers should be alert." Wendy said pulling out her phone. "Ok." Dipper said. A few minutes later Wendy finished calling her dad. "Ok Grunkle Stan gave me and Mabel each a fully loaded gun and a knife and not the kitchen type shockingly." Dipper said. "Hey just because I'm cheap doesn't mean I'm gonna let you guys stay unarmed when something dangerous is in town!" He yelled from the kitchen. "Let's go to the living room I'll make popcorn and have you eaten dinner?" Dipper asked and basically said at the same time. "Ok and no." Wendy replied. "You want pizza and Buffalo wings?" Dipper asked. "Sure." Wendy replied. Ten minutes later Dipper came in with popcorn, Pizza, and boneless Buffalo wings. "Ok that looks good!" Wendy said her mouth watering. "I know." Dipper replied smiling. And the two settled on the couch and decided on what movie to watch. "You wanna watch a movie that's actually scary today?" Dipper asked. "Sure you have any?" Wendy asked her mouth full. "Yup." He said and about a minute later he had it in. It might've been quicker if hadn't been for the Cookie jammed in the DVD player. "Ok so what's the movie?" Wendy asked. "Jeepers creepers the first one I also brought the second one if you want to watch it after this." Dipper said holding up the cases. "Cool." Wendy said. About half way through the movie both friends were holding on to each other like their life depended on. "How old were you when you watched this for the first time?" Wendy asked shaking. "Six years old." He answered shaking. "You poor kid." She said getting closer to Dipper without realizing it because the movie had reached its scariest part. "Why would it steal the kids head?!" Wendy asked shaking. "Don't know let's just hope theirs nothing like that here." Dipper said. Then the two heard a banging noise. "Wha...what was that?" Dipper asked. "I don't know." Wendy said reaching for Axe. "Get your gun and knife." She whispered motioning for him to get up. Suddenly Wendy yanked Dipper behind the couch. "Get your gun ready." Wendy whispered. Dipper nodded. "Set it to stun." Wendy mouthed. Dipper again nodded. "Now." Wendy mouthed. Then Dipper shot the fugitive and he was knocked out. "Alright chain him up and I'll call the cops." Wendy said. "Ok." Dipper said. Then grabbed some rope and tied up the man's feet and hands. "I called them." Wendy said. "When will they be here?" Dipper asked. "Soon about five minutes." Wendy said. "Were here!" A familiar voice said from outside. "Hey I guess they got here quicker than thought." Wendy said walking towards the door. "We brought the helicopter!" Deputy Durland yelled. "Hold on we'll get the prisoner." Dipper said and walked into the house with Wendy following. Within five minutes they got him out and the cops thanked them and promised to bring the reward tomorrow. "Back to the movie?" Dipper asked. "Yeah." Wendy said. "Hey you know those guys kinda remind me of all of us in some ways." Wendy said as they walked back to the living room. They rewound the movie and sat back down. And once again both ended up hugging each other out of fear. "After this I think I wanna watch a bad horror movie." Wendy said looking at Dipper. "I'm in." Dipper said. They both shut off the movie and turned on a bad horror movie. About half way Wendy fell asleep with her head resting on his chest and curled up close to him. Due to this he couldn't move without waking her so he had no choice but to sit their. Near the end of the movie Dipper to fell asleep. In the morning the two received a rude awakening. Mabel and Stan snapping pictures of two and to top that Stan had handcuffed them together and told them the two would serve as the attraction of the day as "The couple attached to each other for life." Both Dipper and Wendy sighed in annoyance. This is gonna be a long day." Wendy sighed. "No kidding." Dipper said then both looked at each other and started laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

It would have been a great day today if hadn't been for the past events of the week. Weirdmaggen two. Bill Cipher's sister had somehow gained a physical form and a way into reality. She was very different from Bill she didn't turn people to stone or gold. She had people captured by her

Henchmaniacs and had them executed right in front of their families. She had caught Dipper and his sister when they sacrificed themselves for their Grunkles. Wendy had seen them tooken to her castle of weirdness to be executed. Turns out she found out about the twins lumberjill friend who just happened to be on her way to try and free the twins. "Go capture the girl! Like they say the more the merrier!" Bills sister laughed wickedly. "No

please don't! Leave Wendy alone!" Dipper screamed hoping Bell would be reasonable. "No since it seems like you love her so much I insist on you to be able to see each other!" Bells sister said with an evil smile. "Your just as bad as your brother!" Dipper yelled. "Aww thanks!" Bell said in singsong voice. "I will break ever bone in your heartless body!" Dipper screamed. "You don't wanna mess with me Pine tree I see everything!" Bell boomed. Dipper spit in her eye. "Eww! Human DNA! I'M POISONED!" Bell screamed rubbing her eye. "Wimp." Dipper coughed. "That's it I'm bringing your little friend here personally and torturing and killing you right in front of her!"

Bell screamed and with a snap of her fingers she was gone. "What are we gonna do Mabel?" Dipper asked. "Mabel?" Dipper asked again. "Shush! I'm playing interdemensional cards!"Mabel said as she was playing cards with a weird sign. Typical Mabel. "Really?" Dipper said face palming. "Shhh!" Mabel said again. "I'm back and brought your friend!" Bell announced holding a struggling Wendy. "I will make you regret ever being born!" Wendy yelled as she thrashed around trying to escape. "Ha your funny!" Bell said laughing. "Shut up!" Wendy screamed biting Bells hand. "Ow! Are humans teeth supposed to be that sharp?" Bell yelled. "No I sharpened them myself!" Wendy said biting her again. "Ok time to get to the

execution!" Bell said with a snap of her fingers she had a beheading table ready. "I'll spare you shooting star! You will be my personal arts and crafts person!" Bell said keeping Mabel in chains. "As for you pine tree I will

behead you!" Bell said. Wendy burst into tears she couldn't stand the thought of never seeing his brown excited eye's open again never hearing his excited voice echo through the air again or...then she realized it she was in love with Dipper! "No don't kill him!" Wendy screamed as Bell was about to kill Dipper. "And why should I spare him?" Bell asked. "Because I'll let you kill me instead. And you have to let the twins go." Wendy said bravely. The twins looked at Wendy in shock. "No don't do it Wendy don't make bad deals!" Dipper yelled. "I'm sorry Dipper I have to." Wendy said her eyes watering. "Why?" Dipper asked. "Because this." Wendy said and then she walked up to Dipper and kissed him. Leaving Dipper speechless. And Mabel wishing she had caught that all on camera. "I'm ready." Wendy said looking at Bell. "Just make it quick please." Wendy said her eyes watering. "Oh and you guys tell my family I love them and I love you Dipper." Wendy said. Then Bell snapped her fingers and Wendy dropped to the ground

dead. "Wendy!" Dipper wailed crying. "Dipper we can't do anything. She's dead." Mabel said tears in her eyes as well. "The best we can do is escape and win this war. Not die." Mabel said to her brother. "I don't want to I want Wendy back!" Dipper screamed. "We have to leave we'll take Wendy's body with us so she can have a proper burial." Mabel said motioning for them to go. "Fine." Dipper said teary eyed still. Dipper picked up Wendy's body bridal style she felt so cold. "I will avenge you Wendy. The twins ran to the shack quickly and found all the survivor's sheltering their. "Dipper! Mabel! Wendy..." Soos drifted of as he saw his friend dead in Dippers arms. "Wha...what happened to Wendy? Dudes." Soos asked his stomach performing flips. "She sacri...sacrificed herself for me!" Dipper said starting to cry again. "What killed her?" Ford asked "Bell." Dipper said

growing angry at the thought of that brat. "Just as bad as her brother." Ford growled. I'm going to slaughter that monster!" Dipper screamed. "We have to let him kill Bell if he's ever to be satisfied aren't we?" Mabel said. "Yup." Dipper said. "You guys we need to talk come here into the kitchen. Except you Dipper." Ford said motioning for them to come into living room. "Why?" Dipper asked still fired up. "Because." Ford said. "Fine." Dipper growled and stomped up to the attic. He then fell asleep. "Dip...Dipper." A soft voice called. "Wendy?" Dipper called hopefully. "Dipper!" Wendy said joyfully running to Dipper. "Wendy! Oh my gosh you don't know how much has happened I had the craziest dream! Bill's sister caused another apocalypse! And you died for me and Mabel and..." Before Dipper could

finish Wendy cut him off. "That wasn't a dream and right now your asleep . Were in the dreamscape." Wendy said looking at Dipper sadly. "No! It can't be real!" Dipper yelled at Wendy. "It's real I just wanted to tell you thank you for showing me the impossible actually is possible and for being so loyal and sweet and loving and remember what I said I love you. I wish I could see you again after this but I can't put you in danger and I need to find my

way out of here to my mom." Wendy said looking Dipper in the eyes. "Wait don't go! Please!" Dipper yelled as everything started fading. "Goodbye Dipper." Wendy said her voice echoing in his head. "Wendy!" Dipper yelled as he woke up. "Dipper are you ok?" His family asked looking at him. But alls he could do was cry. "Hey were going to go now and gather survivors." Mabel said looking at her brother gently. "Be careful." Dipper choked out in between tears. "We will." They said. Later that day Dipper saw something outside something he wanted to kill. Bell. "Hey Pine tree! If you want your family to live you will come out here!" Bell yelled. "Deal." Dipper said

depressingly. Dipper walked outside. "Release them!" Dipper yelled. "No!" Bell laughed. "We had a deal." Dipper growled pulling out a gun. "Well deals off! And what's that supposed to do tickle me?" Bell laughed pointing at the weapon. "Oh we'll see." Dipper snarled shooting the gun. Then Bell was gone. "You...you killed her." Ford stuttered. Dipper didn't reply he was looking at the sky deep in thought. "Your avenged Wendy." They heard him say before he went inside.

 **From now on I'll try and update once a week.**


	7. Chapter 7

Today was a very important day to Dipper Pines. It was the day he asked Wendy to marry him. "Ok so let's review it again!" A nervous Dipper insisted. "Must I remind how your plan to ask her to dance when you were twelve just follow your heart like me!" Mabel said cheerfully. "Fine." Dipper said his stomach performing flips. "Remember what I said! Follow your

heart!" Mabel yelled. "I remember!" Dipper yelled back as he walked to his car. "Hey Wendy you don't have to worry about walking I'm coming to pick you up!" Dipper said on his cell as he drove. "Thanks man!" Wendy said smiling even though Dipper couldn't see it. "I'll be over in five!" Dipper said. "Alright love you! Bye!" Wendy said through the phone. "Bye! Love you to!" Dipper said and then the two hung up at the same time. He arrived fast and knocked on the door holding flowers. "Wow someone is fancy wearing his nice plaid shirt!" Wendy laughed pointing to his usual plaid shirt. "Yup five bucks the price was high!" Dipper joked. "Hold on let me get that!"

Dipper said opening the truck door. "Thanks man!" Wendy smiled. "Hey what's up your even sweatier than usual." Wendy said laughing. "It's nothing." Dipper assured her. "Ok." Wendy said in a tone that meant they were going to come back to that topic later. "Ok were here don't look up." Dipper said jumping out of the truck to get the door for Wendy. "Alright." Wendy said looking straight ahead. Dipper then lead her up the ladder and said "close your eye's. Don't worry I won't let you fall." Dipper said taking her hand. "Don't worry I trust you." Wendy said smiling at him. "I'll tell you when to open your eye's." Dipper said as they walked. "Ok now you can open your eye's." Dipper said with a smile on his face. "Oh my gosh its the spot were you first found out you had a crush on me!" Wendy said delighted. "We have been everywhere in town except for here on dates. So I figured you'd like it here." Dipper said smiling. "Oh my gosh I love it!"

Wendy said hugging Dipper. "I figured you would." Dipper blushed. "Dork." Wendy giggled. "Do you wanna sit down?" Dipper asked gesturing to the lawn chairs that had sat up here. "Sure." Wendy said sitting in the chair. For awhile the two ate and talked and pointed out the numerous stars in the sky. "Hey look it's the big Dipper!" Wendy said laughing pointing to the

constellation. "Hilarious." Dipper said rolling his eyes but still smiling. "Ok now is the perfect time to ask her." Dipper thought to himself. "Hey you wanna dance?" Wendy asked. "Sure." Dipper said. "Ok later." He thought to himself. Dipper pulled out his phone and gave it to Wendy for her to choose a song. "This one!" Wendy said clicking on the song. As they were dancing the part were Dipper was supposed to twirl Wendy around and Wendy twirled Dipper which surprised him slightly causing him to slip and fall with only the gutters preventing him from falling. "Oh my gosh Dipper are you ok?!" Wendy panicked. "Ok I'll pull you up but you have to pull yourself up at the same time." Wendy said getting down on her knee's.

"Wendy it won't work I'll break the glass on the attic window!" Dipper said. "Glass is replaceable. You are not!" Wendy said grabbing his wrist. "Fine." Dipper said placing his feet on the window. Then the glass broke when Dipper was almost up. "Hurry up!" Dipper said looking at Wendy worried.

"I'm trying!" And with one big feat of strength yanked him up leading to both tumbling on the roof. "Ok so that was interesting." Wendy laughed. "No kidding!" Dipper laughed. "Hang on I'm gonna get some stuff to clean my leg." He said gesturing to his bloody leg covered in glass. "No I'll get it." Wendy said hopping up. "Alright." Dipper said. In about ten minutes Dipper had managed to clean and bandage his leg. "Alright I can do this." He thought in his mind a reached for the ring in his pocket. And then was about to get down on one knee but then Wendy said "Hey why don't we see what else is in the basket!" Wendy said hoping to find more delicious food. "Ok." Dipper said. "Hey look its popcorn! The type we used to eat on movie nights!" Wendy said happily smiling at him. "Figured you'd like it!" Dipper said smiling at her. "Hey I brought Pinecones and I see the old target is still up what do you say?" Wendy said grinning. "You know it!" Dipper said

picking up some pinecones. "Hey hitting cars is extra points!" Wendy said smiling recalling when Dipper had hit a car. "What about moving cars?" Dipper asked grinning. "Go for it!" Wendy said patting him on the back. "Hey get ready I see some late night tourist!" Wendy said pointing to a car that said Maryland on the license plate. "Now!" Wendy said and Dipper through the Pinecone causing it to hit the car. "Now hide!" Wendy said and tugged him behind the chairs. "Dang squirrels!" The driver yelled. "Stay down he's looking up." Wendy whispered. "Ok." And remained on the

ground. "He went inside let's go!" Wendy said. The two stayed out their for sometime before it starting raining. "Hey let's pack up and go in before it gets to bad." Wendy said. "Wait close your eye's and hold out your hand." Dipper said. "Ok." Wendy said doing as she was told. Dipper then placed the ring in her hands and told her to open her eyes. "Will you marry me?" He asked as the rain poured down around them. "Yes! One million yes's!" Wendy said hugging Dipper and then kissed him. The band of the ring was a beautiful oak wood and on top of it was a simple beautiful diamond. The two then joyfully packed up the stuff they had brought up to the roof and then broke the news to everyone about their getting married. While Mabel squealed so loudly Dipper was sure New Jersey could here it. "Ok so

when's the wedding?" Mabel asked excitedly. "I have no idea yet." Wendy said. "I have so many ideas!" Mabel said. "Hey I think we want a simple wedding nothing crazy big." Wendy said. "Yeah." Dipper agreed with Wendy. "Fine." Mabel said. "Now all's we have to do is break the news to my Dad." Wendy said. "Well let's go then." Dipper said. And the two walked to Dipper's truck together.

 **Hey guys I think this will be a two shot but don't expect me to start working on it right away cause I'm going on vacation this week! *Cheer's happily* If you have any suggestions please feel free to leave them in the comments! Mando out! 🔥**


End file.
